Shadow Namikaze
by Carnage945
Summary: Naruto is given a new life by Kami and is given a few other gifts as well. Naruto Namikaze, now Shadow Namikaze, must fight to keep the peace, or die trying. Parings undecided, NOT YAOI! NEVER YAOI! Also a couple of twists in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and if you're wondering why I'm writing this story and not my other story "Naruto: the Black Lanterns Malestorm", is because of one simple reason, and no I'm not giving up on it, it's because I am frustrated trying to find the right pieces to put together Chapter 3 and when I'm frustrated I tend to work on other pieces. However I did wanted to try this though, because I don't think I've ever seen this type of fanfiction, maybe if it was in reverse, but not like this, but I'm sure that there are some like this.**

**(Naruto appears out of nowhere) Naruto: So does that mean that I get to be more awesome! (Looks around for Carnage) Umm dude? Where did you go?**

**Carnage: IDOIT! DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN AND GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!**

**Naruto: (Looks up) Holy shit dude! How the fuck did you get up there! (Points to Carnage, who is hanging from a ledge on top of a cliff)**

**Carnage: I DON'T KNOW; JUST GET ME DOWN SO I CAN FINISH WRITING THE STORY!**

**Naruto: Hang on buddy I'm coming! (Uses chakra to climb the cliff and grabs Carnage.) I got you bud don't worry.**

**Carnage: Just fucking get me down and I might reconsider about throw you in a pit of your rabid fangirls!**

**Naruto rushes down to the computer in fear of pissing of his friend**

**Carnage: Thank you (hits Naruto over the head) that was for scaring me by the way. Now on with the story!**

"Oh shit what did I get myself into?" Talking

"_I'm the Music Meister!" Thinking or singing_

"**Subject identified, moving to destroy" Robot or Demon talking**

"_**This new world is fucking with my mind I swear." Demon thinking**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sonic the Hedgehog, cause if I did Naruto would be a fucking god and Sonic would never exist because Shadow would be the main character like he was supposed to be!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Kami, getting a new life, and fighting to keep safe**

White. Everywhere was white and it was starting to piss of Naruto by the sight of it. Naruto was sitting in an office waiting to be judged like all the other souls who are waiting to get to the afterlife. An angle came out the door to the judgment office and said "Naruto Namikaze".

Naruto got up and went into the office and saw Kami and Yami along with Shinigami. He sighed and sat down in the chair. Kami spoke first to stop the tension in the air.

"Naruto Namikaze, welcome to the afterlife and sorry about this but we have to read your file about the end of your life and pass judgment on where you are going to go." Kami explained while Naruto had given a nod of understanding.

Yami picked up his file and the spoke "Naruto Namikaze AKA the second sage of the six paths. Died when he had sealed the jubi into himself along with Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha gaining the Sharingan and the Mangekyō Sharingan. Wow impressive track record." Yami complimented while her eyes stare hungrily at Naruto who winked at her. The other 2 goddesses in the room sweatdroped at the two who were flirting with one another, until Kami had decided to speak.

"If you two are done, then I might have an idea of where you are going Naruto." The two then stopped flirting and looked at the goddess, both at full attention except Yami who kept sneaking peaks at Naruto. "Naruto Namikaze, I deem you to have a new life." Kami said shocking everyone in the room. Naruto then speaks up. "My lady, are you sure that I should be granted a second chance at life? I'm not complaining or anything but are you sure?" Kami smiles at Naruto who blushes under her smile. "Yes I'm sure, however you will be given a new life in a different world with a lot of differences to your world, you'll have all your powers and abilities but a few new ones as well. Only one drawback for you is that you won't be human." Kami said confusing Naruto but not the other goddesses.

"If I won't be human then what would I be?" Naruto asks, completely confused. The goddesses giggle at his confusion and Shinigami waves it off and says smiling "Don't worry about it, oh and by the way your new name is Shadow Namikaze." That was the last thing Naruto, now Shadow had heard before everything went black.

**[On the ARK]**

Professor Gerald Robotnik was working around the clock to finish his latest experiment called "PROJECT: SHADOW" and it was finally complete. Gerald heard the door open and saw that his granddaughter Maria had walked in. "Grandfather is it done yet?" Maria asked in hope. "Yes my dear, Project Shadow is now complete we just need to wake him up. Would you like to do the honor, Maria?" Gerald asked his granddaughter. "Yes please grandfather." Maria said politely. Maria walked up to the control panel and flipped the switch allowing the creation to come to life. The tank containing the creation slowly removed the liquid and had opened to reveal a black hedgehog with red stripes in its quills and there stood Shadow Namikaze. "Welcome my dear boy; you've been asleep for a while now so I guess it's time for introductions. I am Professor Gerald Robotnik, I am your creator. And this is my granddaughter Maria." Gerald said introducing himself and his granddaughter.

"Hello professor and Maria, but who am I?" Shadow asked the professor and his granddaughter; even though he already knew his name he decided to keep up the impression of that he doesn't know who he is. Maria's eyes lit up with excitement on having to come up with a name for him.

"Oh I guess I forgot to come up with a name for you? Maria would you like to give him a name?" Gerald said the last part to Maria.

Maria thought about it for a few seconds and then came to a conclusion. "How about Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog." Maria said hoping that he would like it. Shadow thought that she was close to coming up with his name but then decided to intervene a bit. "I like it, Shadow, but doesn't it need like a last name? I think I got one but I'm not sure how it came to me, but how about Shadow Namikaze?" Shadow asked hoping they'd go for it, which they did. "Shadow Namikaze, eh? I like it. Maria, please show Shadow to his new room, we have a lot of work to do if he's going to become the world's new peacekeeper, now don't we?" Gerald asked Maria with a smile on his face. "Yes grandfather, come on Shadow I'll show you to your new room." Maria said with a smile on her face. As the two of them walked away to Shadow's new room, Shadow thought to himself _"Peacekeeper, huh? Well that sounds like the job for me."_

**[3 years later]**

A lot has happened in the past three years for Shadow. He had relearned all of his jutsu from his past life, learned all the weaponry of this world in only a month, learned the jutsu and moves of the three Uchiha he absorbed, and finally learned of the last two gifts the goddesses gave him before he left, he learned that he could use his voice for two different things. Shadow could sing at a pitch that could hypnotically control anyone who hears it** (1)**, though he could turn it on and off by adding or cutting off chakra to his throat, and that he could use his voice to 'shout' in a dragon's tongue **(2)**, however he couldn't turn it off, which was fine with him. The Professor and Maria were starting to feel like family with him, in fact everyone on the ARK liked Shadow except one single soldier who thought that Shadow would betray the world and kill everyone aboard the ARK, but that's never gonna happen.

Anyway Shadow was normally where he was, at the training room improving on his skills with a little help from his **"shadow clone jutsu"** and had already exceeded his skill limit by just a bit more than he had hoped for. Shadow had just finished practicing with his katana he had named "_**Crimson Reaper"**_, the blade was crimson and was sharper than the sharpest needle there was and its guard was an eerie white that made you think that the grim reaper himself was holding the blade. Shadow sheathed his katana and went to the bench that the Professor, Maria, and Shadow's friend Abraham Tower were sitting at and took a breather with them.

"Wow Shadow you have been doing well these past few months with your training and you're just about ready to be the peacekeeper the world needs. Soon you'll be sent down to the planet and have to deal with solving all the problems you can. And even now that I think about it, it makes me sad to see you go. You are exactly like the son I've always wanted, and it makes me proud to see you amount to such greatness as this." Gerald said to Shadow making everyone who heard it, even the soldier who was hiding behind the door who was listening on what the 'monster', as he would refer shadow as, was up to, was in awe at what the Professor had said. Shadow looked at the Professor that he had always thought of as a father with a tear in his right eye and said "I feel the same way, Father." The soldier had heard enough and left to put his plan into action.

**[The next day, with the soldier]**

Max **(3)** made his way to the robotics room where the GUN defense bots were stored and had snuck in to set up his plan. Max set the defense bots to go ballistic and massacre everyone on the ARK at 5 a.m. though once he finished he heard the doors open to the room and saw that it was just the cleaning bot doing its rounds. Max looked at his watch and saw that it was 4:50 a.m. and had left the room in a hurry to the escape pods, unaware that Abraham and his father, Commander Tower, were taking a shuttle back to earth to inform the president about shadow's progress.

5 o'clock had come and the defense bots came to life and stormed out of the robotics room setting off the alarms making everyone wake up in panic.

**[With Shadow]**

Shadow was rushing to find the Professor and Maria, already knowing that Abraham was safe with his father. When Shadow had reached the Professor's lab he saw the most horrible sight, the professor was wounded fatally and severely burned. Shadow rushed to his side in a panic. "Father! What happened to you?" Shadow begged with tears in his eyes.

"S-Shadow, I-I'm sorry t-that I co-couldn't be able to see you bec-come the pea-peacekeeper I had wa-wanted you t-to be. I have a-a gift I wa-wanted to give y-you for y-your 25th birthd-day ye-yesterday but I was hopping t-to give them t-to you today, b-but it seems th-that you must take them n-now. G-goodbye, my child. I w-will always l-love you." The Professor said with his last breath. Shadow was now crying in both rage and sadness and then looked behind him to see a pair of Chakrams **(4)** on the desk and a card to him from the Professor. Shadow then picked up the chakrams in his hands, and channeled chakra in them, the chakrams disappeared in a swirl of flames and became two rings that were big enough for Shadow to put on his wrists next to his inhibitor rings, to which he did.

Shadow then bolted off to find Maria only to find her surrounded by rouge defense bots and wounded on her left arm. Furious, Shadow had ripped the robots apart piece by piece until they were nothing but scrap metal. "Maria, are you alright?" Shadow asked, completely worried about his 'little sister'. "I'm fine but my arm hurts a bit." Maria answered knowing full well that it was more than just her arm hurting. A robot had hit her in the back of her head slightly disorienting her before another robot had hit her in the ribs, making the ribs crush her lungs. Even now she knew that she wouldn't make it so she decided to make sure Shadow had made it off the ARK.

"We better get to the escape pods so that we can get off of the ARK and get you to a hospital on earth. Just stay close to me and I'll keep you safe, got it Maria?" Shadow said getting her nod in approval. They both made their way to the pod bay while avoiding any and all rouge bots. Shadow pride the door open due to the fact that it was in lockdown and tried to make his way to the controls when Maria then stopped him. "Shadow, wait! Why don't you go find a useable pod while I get the controls done and over with." Maria said trying to keep making it look like she was fine. Shadow nodded and then went to find a useable pod. Maria then took her chance to save Shadow and ran to the controls, when she saw Shadow step into the middle of the room she activated the emergency pod trapping Shadow inside.

"What!? Maria what are you doing let me out!" Shadow demanded as he banged on the glass trying to break out. "Shadow I'm sorry, but I lied to you, I'm not fine but I'm dying, slowly I'm losing my breath due to the fact that my ribs are crushing my lungs. Shadow I want you to promise me that you'll make the people of the world happy and safe as a true peacekeeper should, promise me Shadow." Maria asked while Shadow started crying in sadness and then replying "I will Maria! I promise you I will be the peacekeeper that the world needs." Maria smiled and said while moving to the launch switch "Thank you Shadow, I love you big brother."

"And I you, my little sister." Shadow said smiling one last time at Maria. "Sayonara, Shadow Namikaze." Maria said with her last breath and pulled the launch switch.

And just like that, Shadow was sent to the planet in a deep sleep not knowing that he would be sleeping for the next 50 years.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done! Hope you all enjoyed and also rate and review the story if you like. Also I will try to set up Chapter 3 for "Naruto: the Black Lanterns Malestorm" as soon as possible but that might be a while. **

**Well that's it for the chapter, and I'll see you guys and gals next time! Bye!**

**An:**

**1 = Music Meister's Singing voice**

**2 = He is Dragonborn**

**3 = Didn't know what to call him, just picked it at random**

**4 = Axel's Chakrams from Kingdom Heart's 2**

**(P.S I don't own these either I'm just using them for the story and if I feel like it the sequel as well) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, freaks and geeks, trolls and derps alike! Welcome, to this next chapter of Shadow Namikaze, one of which I hope you all will enjoy. And before any of you ask I have finally gotten a laptop to continue my work of fan fiction for all of you wonderful people. But before we get right into the story I would like to apologies for not updating soon enough because of school, writer's block, and frustration with a few things, but now I have found some inspiration to continue this story. So without further a due lets' get straight into the chapter.**

"**Talking"**

"_Thinking or singing"_

"**Robot or demon talking"**

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**[Action]**

_**( notes )**_

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: the Sonica gang meets Shadow**

It was a normal day for Sonica and her friends.

**[BOOM]**

Well I guess it's a normal day for Sonica and her friends battling against the evil Dr. Eggman and his army of robots.

"Ok will somebody please tell me how the hell Eggman got his hands on the materials to make an army for a full frontal assault on Station Square?" Sonica asked her friends, all of whom shrugged their shoulders wondering the same.

"Who knows, maybe he's getting very desperate this time around?" Rouge said kicking a robot straight in the face, sending it into another robot behind the first. With that the others charged at the robots and started to cut through the army, until, of course, they were starting to get tired and were eventually surrounded by robots. Amy then look at everyone and then the robots, then back at the others and said "We are seriously fucked if we don't think of something fast."

Everyone looked at her knowing that she was right, but still surprised to hear her curse. Everyone looked for a way out, when suddenly a few robots then exploded. They were shocked at that and looked for what every destroyed the robots. That is when they all, including Eggman who was also curious about the robot's destruction, heard a deep voice that held seriousness and anger.

"Dr. Ivo Robotnic, AKA Dr. Eggman, By order of GUN and the United Nations you are hereby under arrest."

They looked up to see a black hedgehog with red streaks in its quills on top of a fallen building. The hedgehog wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark red t shirt with a black leather jacket. He also wore a pair of rocket shoes and had a strange device on his head that had a green lens go over his left eye _**(1)**_ and was holding a pair of chakrams. He had this aura that screamed _"Fuck with me and I'll kill you in the most painful way possible"_ so no one dared to even mess with him. The hedgehog then jumped off the building and in front of Sonica and her friends and then glared at Eggman with fierce anger. "Don't think that you'd be able to escape this time, Eggman. Your crimes against the United Nations are too heavy for you to even think I'll let you get away." The hedgehog said anger in his voice. Eggman then said in arrogance at the fact that he was be talked down by hedgehog "And just who are you to even threaten me with a petty threat."

The hedgehog then said "My name is Shadow, and I was born on the Space Colony ARK and raised by Professor Gerald Robotnic; I will destroy those that stand in my way to keep the peace of this planet!" Shadow then put his hands in a cross formation and shouted **"Kage bushin no jutsu"** and in a giant poof of smoke there were thousands of shadows everywhere that outnumbered Eggman's army. Then Shadow turned to Sonica and her friends and said with a grin "You all did well, but now it's my turn. Get as far away as you can." Shadow turned back to Eggman.

In an instance Shadow and his clones started to annihilate Eggman's army, literally, everywhere you'd look there were machine parts being thrown around and it was scaring Eggman to his core about the destruction and devastation to his army. Eggman was about to escape while the destruction was going on, unfortunately for him Shadow had crashed into Eggman and had knocked him into a building where Shadow had proceeded to beat the ever living shit out of him while the rest of his clones were cleaning the mess of robot parts all around the city. By the time they were done, Eggman was bloodied, bruised and unconscious as Shadow then put the cuffs on him. Shadow then made another clone and had that clone run Eggman to prison Island.

"That piece of shit is getting off a little too easy if you ask me." Shadow said as a clone had come in to give the report. The clone merely nodded and got on with the report until Sonica and her friends had showed up at that point. Shadow looked away from his clone as the report was finished and turned to the curious Mobians. He grinned then walked up to them and said "I thought I told you all to get away from here?" Everyone there could hear the amusement in his voice when he spoke. Sonica, looking a little embarrassed, walked in front of the group with a barely noticeable blush on her cheeks and said. "Well we were curious on who you were and if you'd want to come with us back to our little hang out and talk." While she said this everyone behind her nodded their heads, wanting to get to know the new hedgehog as well. However a few of them had some interesting thoughts.

"_Wow… he was amazing. But what is this feeling and why is my heart beating as fast as I run?"_ thought Sonica.

"_He was so brave and courageous, he's really strong too. I wonder if he's single."_ Rouge thought thinking of ways to seduce the hedgehog.

"_That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. He's so brave and courageous as well as strong and he seems to be a really nice guy. I have to make him mine; he's the most amazing guy I have ever met!"_ Amy thought while feeling her heart beat faster than Sonica can run and feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Shadow put a hand on his chin and thought it over for a moment. On one hand he would be able to meet people like him and make some friends, on the other he thought about what would happen if he dropped what he was doing and took a break. Shadow took in all his options and looked at every possibility that was possible. He then went forward with the option of letting his clones take care of the rest of his work while he took a break. "Alright I'll go with you all, might as well since all that I'd be doing if I decided to get back to work would be boring paper work. So then, lead the way." Shadow said bringing smiles to everyone's faces. And so, with Sonica in the lead, the gang left to head to Chris's mansion.

**[Time skip/ Chris's Mansion]**

On the way to the mansion, Shadow had learned the names of everyone. When the gang and Shadow stepped inside they were meet with Mr. Tanaka, Chris, Chuck, and Ella who had said their "hellos" and "how did it go"? After everything was said and done, Chris had finally noticed Shadow, who had been leaning against the wall with a small grin on his face. Chris then walked up to shadow with a smile on his face and said "Hi there. My name's Chris, what's yours?" Shadow opened his eyes, smiled and said "Hello Chris, my name is Shadow Namikaze. It's a pleasure to meet you." This got everyone's attention and turned to them. Sonica and her friends thought that Shadow didn't have a last name and thought that he was just Shadow the hedgehog, but were surprised to say the least that he had a full name. Mr. Tanaka, Chris, Chuck, and Ella were interested in hearing his last name, but didn't think too much of it.

Sonica and her friends decided to move their conversation to the living room where they could sit down and talk. Shadow had sat down in the middle of the three person couch in the living room, and as quickly as they could, without making it look obvious, Sonica and Amy sat down on either sides of him while everyone took their seats. Rouge was a little peeved about not being able to sit next to Shadow but didn't say anything and kept it to herself. Sonica then asked Shadow a question that seemed to bother her. "Hey Shadow _[he turns to her]_ how did you do that thing with the multiple copies of yourself." Sonica asked getting a smile from Shadow. "That… _[everyone leans in a bit, eager to hear what it was]_ is a secret." Shadow says getting everyone to fall flat on their faces, anime style. Everyone recovers and gets back into their seats and decided it was best to try and get to know Shadow.

**[Time skip: late afternoon/early evening]**

The conversation had lasted 2 ½ hours, everyone learning a lot about Shadow and Shadow learning a lot about everyone else. However when Shadow looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late he decided to head home to his apartment. The gang said their good bye(s) and Shadow had sped off to his apartment. However with the gang Sonica decided to talk with Rouge and Amy in private, as she had noticed that they were stealing glances at Shadow while she herself stole a few glances at him. In Sonica's room, she, Amy and Rouge were sitting on the bed while Amy and Rouge were wondering why Sonica wanted to talk to them.

"So what did you want to talk about girl?" Rouge asked casually trying to figure out everything so far.

"Yeah is something wrong?" Amy asked thinking that she knew where this was going.

"I was hoping you two would do two things for me." Sonica said getting their attention.

"What do you need?" Rouge asked.

Sonica looked down at her hands for a moment before speaking up "For one, I was wondering if you could tell me why you both were constantly stealing glances at Shadow today?" She said looking at them both whose eyes were wide. The two started stuttering for a bit before sighing.

"Ok, I admit it; I have a huge crush on Shadow." Amy said with her head down.

"Same, but the question is why do you want to know?" Rouge asked eyeing Sonica wearily.

Sonica blushed and then said "I… um… have a crush on him too."

Rouge and Amy had wide eyes when they heard Sonica's confession, but then the three of them looked at each other, wondering how this was going to play out.

"Well what are we gonna do then?" Sonica asked, feeling scared on the prospect of having to compete with her friends for Shadow's heart.

The three of them were silent for a moment all thinking on what to do. Then Amy thought of something completely crazy but knew that it would benefit all three of them.

"Why don't we just share him? I mean we all like him, he's a really understanding guy, and he's also kind and sweat. I'd bet he would treat us all equally. What do you both think?" Amy asked making both Sonica's and Rouge's eyes really wide, but it did get them thinking about the idea of a harem with Shadow. They all looked at each other and nodded all three of them accepting the idea of the harem. While they went over their plans on how to make Shadow theirs, they didn't see a light black flash _**(2)**_ at the window.

**[With Shadow]**

A black flash appeared in the living room of what looked like a five star hotel living room. When the flash disappeared Shadow was standing in the middle of where the flash was and he was smirking up a storm.

"_So the three of them want to be part of a harem with me, eh? Well, lucky me, and luckily for them I happen to like the three of them as well. I wonder should I confront the three of them or should I let them think I'm completely oblivious to their affection to me? Oh well I'll sleep on it then decide in the morning."_ Shadow thought as he got out of his clothes and took a shower, changed into his pajamas, got in bed and then went to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that's a wrap! I had thought about the idea of a female sonic and looked at a few fan fiction concerning it, but I couldn't think of a better name for the female sonic so I went with what came off the top of my head. Anyway I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and be sure to leave a review and follow this story. **

**Oh and also I would appreciate it if you all could give me some feedback on the story and the other stories I'm working on. Send me a PM or just leave a review and tell me what you like and don't like about the stories. I welcome all complements and/or constructive criticism, but all flames will be ignored because I honestly don't care if you don't like the story or think that I'm an idiot who can't get character details right, simply because I don't give a fuck any more. You don't like it, do yourself and everyone else a favor and fuck off, because I'm done trying to make everyone happy, as long as my stories make someone in the world smile, laugh and be happy then that's all that matters to me. **

**Anyway, thank you all for reading this chapter and for listening to my rant. Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter and here are the notes for you all:**

**1: DBZ Scouter [I don't own this]**

**2: Shadow (Naruto) knows the ****Flying Raijin Jutsu**

**Well again thank you all so much for reading this story if you like the story be sure to follow and favorite the story and myself to read more stories and I will see you all, in the next Chapter!**

**Bye Bye!**

_**[P.S if you can guess the intro and exit from anywhere then you and anyone else will be displayed in the next intro to the chapter along with your review, PM's don't count]**_


End file.
